kenyan_ws_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise Of Wild (TAEB Fan Made Story)
Timer At Ennard's Basics Does not Belong to me, it belongs to a young friend of mine The King Ennard, The Characters That are in this story belongs to him as well, some characters are basically from FNaPI but in his own universe. Chapter 1: The Escape Chapter 2: N. Funtime Freddy's Arrival Chapter 3: Ennard's Destiny Chapter 4: The Attack Chapter 5: The Unexpecting Ending Chapter 1: The Escape In a Dark Place with fire torches on the side of the walls, Mickey, Yoshi And Ron Ron were Trapped in a cage Knocked out with Chains On there Wrists, Yoshi has Chains on his legs close to his shoes which he is Basically upside down, Mickey woke up first, then wakes up Yoshi And Ron Ron. Mickey: Ugh, what happen *notice he's in a cage* huh? am I a Prisoner? Mickey: *wakes up Yoshi And Ron Ron* Guys wake Up! Yoshi: *wakes up* Huh? Ow My Head. Ron Ron: *wakes up* Ugh, huh? what the heck happen? Mickey: I think were trapped in a cage. Yoshi: Wow!, I never seen so weird. Ron Ron: Uh, Thats because your upside down Yoshi. Yoshi: *Sees The Chains Close to his shoes* Oh. Mickey: Well, next thing we know is how to get out of here Ron Ron: We need to get these chains off first, *sees the key that one of the security dropped* Hey Yoshi, can you use your tongue to get the key that one of the security dropped? Yoshi: Ok *Sticks his wide tongue out and gets it* here you go. Ron Ron: Umm I think thats gonna be a problem cause the chains are holding my hands Yoshi: I can atleast try to hold myself up to unlock the chains. Mickey: Ok Yoshi, Do It! Yoshi: Ok *holds his self up to unlock the chains* RRRGH! Ron Ron: Come on Yoshi!, you got this! Yoshi: Got It! *unlocks Ron Ron's Left hand and gives him the key to unlock his other hand* Ron Ron: Yes! Im Free!, Now Its your turn Yoshi, hopefully I dont hurt your head. Yoshi: *Scared* *Gulp* Pls Dont. Ron Ron: *Unlocks his left leg then unlocks the other leg Yoshi: *falls on his head* Ow. Ron Ron: Now Its your turn Mickey! Mickey: Ok Ron Ron: *unlocks his wrists* Mickey: Yes, I'm free now to unlock that door Ron Ron: I'm already on it. *unlocks cage* there we go! Yoshi: Ok, now how are we gonna get out of here? Ron Ron: Hmm... *sees the way out* guys! over there!, a blue light! Mickey: That's are way out! Mickey, Yoshi, And Ron Ron finally got out of the cave, meanwhile at the lair Wild and her assistant Nightmare Funtime Freddy looking at security camera's seeing them escaping. Nightmare Funtime Freddy: Oh no Wild, There escaping! what should we do? Wild: *In a Impressive Look* Huh? Impressive! How they think they come this far, send the minions! I want them taken down! Nightmare Funtime Freddy: Yes Boss! Wild: *snickers* lets see if they'll survive heh heh Meanwhile Ron Ron Sees Twisted Freddy And Twisted Foxy Guarding Ron Ron: ok, looks like those two are guarding Yoshi: *Thinking* hmm? I think I have an Idea. Ron Ron: Really? what Is it? Yoshi: I'm going to use my egg to knock them out cold. Ron Ron: Ah! ok thats kind of a good idea go for it yoshi! Yoshi: Yes Sir! *Sneaking up to them* Hey ugly monsters Twisted Freddy And Twisted Foxy: WHAT! Yoshi: *throws eggs at them knocking them out cold* Twisted Freddy: *Dizzy* ugh *faints* Twisted Foxy: *Dizzy* Goodnight *faints* Ron Ron: Yes! Good job Yoshi! Mickey: Good Job Yoshi! Yoshi: it was Easy honestly, Mario taught me some things. Mickey: well thats good, come on lets go! Mickey, Yoshi, And Ron Ron all ran and went into the elevator to go to the next floor, and when they got out they see more guards Ron Ron: Oh Great! more guards! Mickey: It looks like Wild have notice we escaped. Ron Ron: Well It looks like were gonna have to be extra careful not to be seen. Yoshi: Yea If Only we have disguise. Mickey: *thinking* *Gasp* Yoshi! your a genius. Yoshi: Wait Really? Mickey Yes! *Gets the disguise's* were gonna disguise ourselves as monsters to make our way out. Ron Ron: Ah! ok! lets do it! Meanwhile Mickey, Yoshi And Ron Ron disguise themselves to look like monsters. to fool other monster guards. they walked up hoping the plan will work. until one of the guards see them. Monster Guard 1: Halt who are u 3 Mickey: Uh my name Is Mickiest. Yoshi: And I'm FredYosh Ron Ron: And I'm Ronny Monster Guard 1: Hmm you guys new here? Mickey: Yep, that's right Monster Guard 1: ... alright you can go through Mickey: Thank u! They ran and hide behind a wall and took the disguises off and went to another elevator.